lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Around the World with Timon
Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa is a compilation of episodes and a music video from Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It was first released on VHS on September 12, 1996, then it got re-released on VHS and DVD on June 7, 2004. Unlike the other two volumes, Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa and On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa, this one doubles as an OVA, as it features an original story in which Pumbaa gets struck by lightning and develops amnesia and Timon tries to restore his friend's memories through the episodes featured in that video. Official description 1996 release "The Lion King's wackiest duo are back in their own outrageous adventures around the world! Follow wisecracking meerkat Timon and his trusty warthog pal Pumbaa as they recount their tales and hunt for the world's most gut satisfying bugs! When Pumbaa is struck by lightning and develops amnesia, Timon tries to revive him with a trip down memory lane, kicking off a series of hysterical adventures. From a dining disaster in a Brazilian rainforest at an all-you-can-eat bug buffet to a zany mishap in the Everglades with a baby alligator who thinks Pumbaa is his mother! Timon and Pumbaa also perform their own hilarious, wacky rendition of "Stand By Me," as only they can, which caps this side-splitting comedy of Disney's 'bestest best friends!'" 2004 re-release "First stop...'Boara Boara.' Pumbaa gets the royal treatment when island natives think he's their long-lost king! It's a lesson in true friendship when Pumbaa strikes it rich and the evil criminal Quint steals his gold in 'Yukon Con'. Then, Timon & Pumbaa play matchmaker for a couple of lovesick flying squirrels in 'Saskatchewan Catch.' In 'Brazil Nuts,' there's a rumble in the Amazon jungle when Timon & Pumbaa have to outsmart a couple of snakes that want to serve them up for dinner." Plot Timon and Pumbaa are traipsing the jungle, praising their good fortune. No sooner have they done this when the sky grows dark with clouds, and a bolt of lightning strikes Pumbaa. Horrified, Timon races to his friend's aid and drags the warthog to a nearby cave, where he attempts to revive Pumbaa. When the warthog awakens, he reacts with confusion to his own name, and Timon realizes that his friend has lost his memories. In order to restore Pumbaa's memories, Timon decides to recount their many adventures together. "Boara Boara" Timon starts by telling Pumbaa the story of the Three Natives, but at the end of the tale, the warthog still can't remember his past life. Getting a new idea, Timon decides to show his friend pictures in order to revive his memories. He first shows Pumbaa a photo from Nevada, then one from Africa, and finally, a shot from Canada. Though the other pictures produce no effect on the warthog, Pumbaa comments that the photo from Canada looks familiar. "Yukon Con" After Timon tells Pumbaa the story about Canada, the warthog still can't remember his past life, so Timon reintroduces his friend to Rafiki, Scar, and Simba. Nothing works until Timon shows Pumbaa a flying squirrel. "Saskatchewan Catch" After the flying squirrel's story is told, Pumbaa still can't remember anything. Timon's mood dampens, and he sobs that they will never sing together again. Surprised, Pumbaa asks if they can sing, and the two perform "Stand By Me." After the song comes to an end, Pumbaa comments that maybe he's just hungry, so Timon fetches him a platter of bugs. Pumbaa eats the bugs willingly enough but then spits them back up, forgetting his past taste for them. "Brazil Nuts" Seizing the opportunity to talk about bugs, Timon tells Pumbaa about the time bugs got them into trouble, but Pumbaa remains in the dark about his memories. Desperate, Timon attempts hypnosis on Pumbaa. "Truth or Zaire" The hypnosis doesn't work, but when the storm comes to a stop, Timon decides to visit Pride Rock, where he holds Pumbaa high above the summit. The procedure fails to arouse the warthog's memories. "Never Everglades" After the Pride Rock failure, Timon gives up on ever getting his friend back. Unexpectedly, Pumbaa starts to cry and exclaims that he will never forget Pumbaa Jr.. At this point, the warthog finally gets his memories back, but at almost the exact same instant, Timon is hit by lightning and loses his memories. The only way Pumbaa can bring Timon's memories back is by asking the viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again. Voice cast Starring *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Appearances Episodes *"Boara Boara" *"Yukon Con" *"Saskatchewan Catch" *"Brazil Nuts" *"Truth or Zaire" *"Never Everglades" Music video *"Stand By Me" Media Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 1|''Around the World'' framing device 1 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 2|''Around the World'' framing device 2 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 3|''Around the World'' framing device 3 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 4|''Around the World'' framing device 4 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 5|''Around the World'' framing device 5 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 6|''Around the World'' framing device 6 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 7|''Around the World'' framing device 7 Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa Part 8|''Around the World'' framing device 8 Category:Films Category:Media Category:Episode Compilations